Gorgeous Nightmare
by Jessi-Von-Vanity
Summary: The Madness. I knew this day would come. When the madness would be released, finally taking over. But why him? Why was I involved in this. All I knew, is people would be hurt, and I WOULD put an end to this
1. Madness

"You inglorious bastard... How dare you anger me"

"Oh darling, Don't be so fussy doll!"

"Don't call me such things you creep..."

"I feel... So. Alive. Reborn..."

"This isn't you Grell... I don't care too much for you, but I know you're acting a bit odd"

"This is the real me , Alice."

"Don't call me that, I am Ceil Phantomhive and I will not deal with your nonsense."

"Fine love, Be that way, I'll always come back for you dear. Always."

"The madness... I understand now.."

"What did you say?"

"The madness. It's taking effect. You're going insane. Your blood. Black blood. The madness it's wrapping itself through these walls, but out of everyone here in the residence. It chose you. Makes sense if you ask me"

"I do not know what your going on about!"

"You were already crazy in the first place that's why it chose you!"

"Think what you want hun, I will be back."

"Fine, stay weak. Let the madness take over. Watch how fast I will stop you..."

"Until then.."


	2. Traitor

I knew this day would come. I've waited all my life for this glory. Finally, I woke the great Asura Kishin to spread the madness all over the realm. With the madness already affecting Stein, now I was determined for it to affect my old, friend I guess you could call him that. Grell Sutcliff.

Our alliance was unstoppable. But he was a traitor. Forgot about silly old me to become a reaper and to chase after his one love, Sebastian. Then ever worse, when Sebastian left to fufill his duty as becoming the butler of the great Alois Trancy, Grell left too, leaving our dreams and plans to simply throw away and forget about.

I would take my revenge on that creep. After all we went through together..

"Crona... Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes Lady Medusa..."

"I have a job for you and Eruka.."

"I-i don't want to.."

"Oh don't be silly Crona, Don't make me ... experiment some more.."  
Both  
"F-fine.. What is it?"

"I want you and her both to go pay my old friend Grell a visit. From my sources, I hear he is staying at the great Phantomhive residence. Go visit, they will except you both as guests, stay with them, be as innocent as you can until you have the oppurtunity to place a snake of mine in a drink of his, and try to put one in a friend of his drink also. Both snakes will be conveniently in this pen I will provide you with Crona. Good luck on this mission."

"B-but why ?"

"He's a traitor Crona. And traitors don't deserve to stay... Sane.."

"O-oh... I'll get right on it..."

"Good Crona, Eruka will meet up with you soon with more instructions, and I already provided her with the pen for you. Have fun"

"..."


	3. Strange Visitors

"Sebastian I wanted to speak with you about something, it's quite urgent.."

"What is troubling you master?"

"It's Grell"

"Sutcliff?"

"Mhm"

"Well what about him?"

"He's acting strange lately.."

"I don't understand, he has always been strange"

"Well, Stranger than usual"

"Well I do have some information you might be interested in..."

"Like?"

"The great Asura Kishin has woken from the DWMA"

"How would Lord Death ever allow that?"

"A disguised witch released the Kishin"

"Oh I see"

"We both know Grell has always been a bit. Insane. I guess with Asura roaming around, the madness is spreading from person to person."

"How insane will he become?"

"I don't think it will affect him that much"

"That's good..."

"Don't worry, if anything happens I will have it under control"

Ciel nodded in agreement, still secretly worried ob hehalf of Grell. Deep down he was afraid the madness would affect Grell quicker than any ordinary man.

There was a loud tapping at the front door.

"I will get it master"

He rushed to the door, answering with a polite grin on his face.

"Hello there , What may I assist you two with?"

"Hello, I am Eruka!"

"A-and , I-i'm Crona..."

"And my name is Sebastian, Are you two here to speak with my master, Ciel?"

"Yes we are"

"I will lead you both up to his office then"

He lead both strange visitors to Ciel, lightly knocking on the door.

"Master, we have two guests."

"Hello there, May I ask for your names and why you are here?"

"I am Eruka, and this is my friend Crona, We are here, sent from Death City by orders of Lord Death himself and the DWMA"

"So I am guessing you two are meisters and or weapons?"

"Crona here is a meister, and her weapon is Ragnarok who should make his 'big enterance' sooner or later. I am just a... Um... Close friend of Lord Death.."

"Ah, I see"

"Many meisters and Death Scythes from the academy were sent all over to observe the stability of citizens after the Kishin was released and to prevent any others from being created."

"Oh well okay, A bit glad you two are here I'm worried about the mental stability of a friend of the residence."

"Their name?"

"Grell. Grell Sutcliff"

"O-oh... Him.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!, We were both wondering if we could stay here until we have finished our research."

"Of course,It would be an absolute honor."

"Great!"

"Sebastian, please lead these two to our guest rooms please?"

"Of course master, I'll get right to it".


	4. Evening Tea

"Master, shall I begin to serve the afternoon tea?"

"Yes, you may"

Sebastian began serving the tea, instantly being interrupted by Eruka.

"No, I insist I serve the tea for today, as a guest of course"

"No, It is more respectful to my master if I do so, I am a pretty amazing butler"

"No, I insist."

"Fine... Do as you please."

"Thank you!"

Eruka handed each glass of tea out carefully, stopping when at Grell.

"Oh hello, I don't think we've met.."

"My name is Grell dear, And who is your, delicious little friend over there"

"Um... That is my friend Crona"

"Oh I see, Ooo boy..."

Eruka, frightened by Grell carefully slipped a snake into his glass, then one into Ciels.

"There ya go"

"Thank you Eruka, but I will hope to have Sebastian serve tea next time, as it is a duty of his."

"Of course"

Eruka sat back into her seat, smirking. She quickly sipped out of her tea glass.

"Well me and Crona will be off to our rooms now, going to get to sleep early tonight, goodnight"

"Goodnight ladies, just call for Sebastian if you need anything"

"Okay"

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"D-did you complete the j-job Eruka?"

"Yes"

"W-who else did you give the second s-snake to?"

"Ciel, the master of the residence. Lady Medusa would be so proud"

"O-oh..."

"Well I'm going to go off to bed now.."

"G-goodnight..."

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"R-ragnarok..."

"What do you want wimp?"

"U-um do you think what we're doing is r-right?"

"Yes!"

"O-Ok... W-well goodnight Ragnarok..."

"Goodnight"

I sat, unable to sleep. So many thoughts ran through my head, choking my mind until I felt as if I'd explode. Suddenly, I heard a light knocking at the door, and then a familiar voice greeted me.

"Oh hello there doll, still awake?"

"Y-yes... W-who are you..?"

"Shush, Don't be scared dear, It's only Grell. No need to fret."

He grabbed both of my hands, pinning me down.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Like I said, don't worry. Oh look how delicious you look, I could just eat you up babe."

"Y-you're scaring me..."

"No need to be scared."

The man smirked, gently rubbing my body. I quickly pulled away.

"P-please leave me alone... "

"Fine, only for tonight thought, When I want something as cute as you, I take it. No matter what may come in my way..."


	5. Lust and Madness

I sat awake, still not knowing what to think. I had never felt like this before, having such a dominant man attacking me. Well not attacking me, more like obsessing over me. I didn't know how to handle this. The next morning, I refused to leave my room, for some reason I wanted him to come back for me. I knew he was mad, at this point I knew Medusa's plans.

**Hours Later**

I waited, and waited. Ragnarok decided to leave me be which helped. Finally, it happened. The psychotic red-haired man burst through the doorway. As excited as I had been, I was still hesitant, not knowing what he'd do to me. I sat still as he approached me.

"Hello love, Did you miss me?"

"M-maybe a little..."

"Good to hear,"

"Y-yeah..."

"So ..."

He leaned over me, with that bone-chilling grin that somehow turned me on. I simply looked up, emotionless. He leaned down, his lips just inches away from mine. Something came over me , and I couldn't control it. I grabbed the man by his neck and pulled him closer. I pressed my lips against his, and he quickly reacted. He grabbed my waist and kissed me deeply. I moaned in the kiss, not wanting to stop. Eventually he pulled away, and grinned yet again. I blushed a dark crimson and looked away. He placed his hand on my jawline, positioning my face so I would be looking at him.

"I want you to be mine," He whispered into my ear.

I knew he was mad, but I couldn't resist. I pressed my lips hard against his again. He slid his hands up my shirt, and moaned loudly. It was so cute. He ripped my shirt off, and I layed back. He pushed me back, moaning.

Suddenly, the biggest cock block ever showed up, Ragnarok.


End file.
